New Trapper In Town
by mvlover924
Summary: Beck is at the bar when he meets a mysterious girl. Turns out she's a Demon Trapper. After finding out she's the real deal, what does he do? "Hi, I'm Marti Rae Danvers. Nice to meet ya!" Sorry, not very good at summaries :S Please read and review! I want to know what you guys think :


Part 1 The Demon Trappers

Denver Beck was sitting at the bar of the Armageddon Lounge, "Another?" The bartednder asked. The bartender knew Beck, he was in all the time. Beck nodded. The bartender popped the top off another beer and slid it across the bar to Beck. "Thanks Zack," Beck mummbled.

The twin doors opened. Beck had his back to the door, so he turned to look. A young girl walked in. Beck thought she was good looking, young, but good looking. _Gonna break a few hearts. _

She flopped down onto a bar stool, one over from Beck. She rested her arms on the bar. She had on a black sweater, black jeans and black boots, she looked ready to kick ass. And her hair was waist length and also black.

Beck checked her out. She didn't look any older than fifteen. Sixteen, maybe. "Hey," she called to the barkeep. Zack came over and looked at her. "Your a little young aren't you?" He said. She shrugged. "Not lookin' for any alcohol, mister. Just a coke will do," she replied. She had a Southern accent, kind of like Beck's.

Beck had never seen her before. Definetily not in the Armageddon Lounge. Zack gave her the drink and she slapped a note down and smiled sweetly. "Keep the change," she said and winked. Zack smiled and nodded.

Beck could see the girl looking at her out the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He turned around to face her, "can I help ya?" Beck asked. The girl smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, no, I, well, can I ask ya a question?" She asked. Beck nodded. "I was just wondering," she said. "Are ya Mr Denver Beck?" She asked.

Beck wondered how she knew who he was. "The one and only. Who's askin'?" He replied. She grinned. "I never thought I'd get to meet ya!" She exclaimed. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Marti Rae Danvers!" She said, twisting round. Beck shook her hand.

_ Who is this girl? And why does she wanna know me?_

"I'm sorry! I should explain," she said shaking her head. "I came to Atlanta, because, well, I'm a trapper. And I was lookin' to join a Trappin' Guild. Been on my own for three years now. No-one would take me in 'cause I was young _and _I was a girl," She explained.

Beck didn't know what to say. She didn't look old enough to be a trapper. If she'd been trappin' that long then she must have been about twelve when she started. "Ya are a trapper?" He asked stunned. She nodded rapidly. "I know I look a little young, but I'm tellin' ya the truth!" She said.

"What age are ya girl?" Beck asked. She shifted in her chair. "Well, I'm sixteen," she said shrugging.

They had never had anyone that young in the Guild before. Even Riley wasn't that young. "Oh, no, I've blown it already! Look, look I know I'm a little young but I've trapped lots of different fiends!" She said, waving her hands around.

Beck chuckled. "Calm down. Ya haven't blown anythin'. I'm not even a Master. I don't think there's much I could do anyway," Beck said. "I know, I know. I just really wanted to meet ya anyway," She said flashing Beck a flirtatious smile. Beck couldn't help but smile at the girl. She made you wanna smile.

"So, what Demons have ya trapped before?" Beck asked. She flashed him a hundred-watt smile. "Well, I've caught, lots of Biblio-fiends and Klepto-fiends. I've also caught some Three's-" Beck choked on his mouthfull of beer. "Ya caught Three's? Who with?" He asked. She had to have trapped with someone.

She shook her head. "I trapped them myself. I captured my first Three two years ago after my parents passed," she explained. Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She caught her first Three when she was fourteen? _

Beck frowned at her. She sighed. "Ya don't believe me," she said crossing her arms. He smiled. "Can ya blame me girl?" He asked. She stood up and tugged on Becks elbow. "Follow me," she said and pulled Beck out of the bar.

"What are ya doin' girl?" Beck mummbled. She took beck over to a black pick-up. On the back of the truck there was a black sheet over the back. "What's that?" He said pointing at the back of it. She turned to face him. "Ready?" She asked. Beck shrugged, confused.

She whipped off the sheet to reveal...Two Three's. She put her hands on her hips. "Believe me now?" Beck shook his head. "Ya trapped these on yer own?" He asked. Her blue eyed went dull. "I don't have anyone else to trap with. My parents died when I was thirteen and I didn't have any trapper friends. My dad was a trapper and my mom helped out a lot. Got cornered by two Arch-fiends. Almost had 'em as well," she said and shook her head.

She laughed sadly. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care about my problems," she said. Beck felt sorry for the girl. Losing her parents that young and goin' round by herself. Beck out his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she looked up at him. She looked sad, but no tears.

"I'll see what I can do for ya," Beck said. Her eyes lit up. "Oh my God, really? Thanks so much!" She exclaimed and put her arms around his neck for a hug. She pulled back and smiled sweetly. Her face was crimson.

"So what are ya gonna do with the Demons?" Beck asked. Marti shrugged. "Not a lot I _can _do," she replied. Beck considered for a moment. "Want me to trade them in for ya?" He suggested. Her eyes widened. "Ya would do that for me?" She asked. "Ya are even nicer than I thought ya would be," Beck smiled. He bent forward. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered and winked.

Marti liked Beck. She had always wanted to meet Mr Denver Beck, Demon Trapper. Marti got into the car and opened the passenger side. Beck jumped in and belted up. He winced. "Ya OK?" She asked. He nodded, "Just aches, no big deal," he said.

Marti pulled out of the parking lot, whilst Beck slung a duffel bag into the back seat. "What ya got there?" She asked, pointing behind her. "Trappin' bag," he replied.

Beck gave directions to a trafficker called, 'Fireman Jack.' Marti didn't know him but if Beck brought her here then it must be ok. "Do ya want some help?" Marti asked. Beck shook his head. "Better not. It's OK, I can handle it," he said, getting out. "Mr Beck?" She said before he shut the door. "Yeah?" She smiled. "Thanks so much. I really appreciate this. I can't remember the last time someone was actually nice to me. It means a lot." He grinned. "Always happy to help out a pretty girl," he said and winked.

Marti waited in the truck whislt Beck went in to the trafficker. She rolled down her window and breathed in the crisp air. She really did like Beck. Who wouldn't? He was muscular, tall, had brown, soft eyes, and sandy blonde hair. She sighed. "As if you could get someone like that," she murmmered to herself.

"What was that?" Beck said, approaching the truck. She hadn't even realised he'd come out. She looked up abruptly. She could feel a blush creep on to her cheeks. She smiled, trying to hide it. "Oh, nothin'. Just talkin' to my self. Ya know, the normal stuff," She said shrugging. He shook his head and smiled. He opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Here you go," Beck said handing over the cash, she took it, their fingers grazing. She smiled counted through the money. She split the money in half and handed a half to Beck. He looked at it, then back at her, eyebrows raised. "Ya cashed them in for me. Only right I give ya half," She said smiling. He shook his head. "Keep it," he said.

Marti grabbed Becks hand, put the money in it and folded his hand over it. "I say, someone offers ya money, ya take it," she said and winked at him. He grinned. She put her hands on the steering wheel. "Where am I takin' ya? Back to the bar?" She asked. He shrugged. "Unless ya wanna do somethin' else. Ya haven't been here long. Am I right?" He said. She nodded. "Yeah, just got in today. Been around alot," she replied. He smiled. "Well then. It' only right I show ya around," he said.

Marti's heart was racing. She was in a car with a hunky dude, offering to take her to dinner. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. _Oh man, what are ya thinking? Well one little dinner can't hurt._

"So," Beck said as they drove along. "Where are ya stayin'?" Marti shrugged. "Don't have anywhere to stay. Will probably just stay in my truck again," she replied.

Beck frowned. "Ya really stay in here?" She shrugged again. "If I don't got anywhere to go, I don't have a choice," She replied. Beck was annoyed. A sixteen year old girl, by herself in a city she doesn't know, sleeping in her car. Recipe for disaster.

Beck didn't usually bring girls to his house. Apart from Riley ofcourse, but he couldn't leave her here on her own. "Ya'll stay with me," he said. Marti'd head whipped round to stare at Beck, searching his face. "Oh my god, your not kiddin'" she said. "Eyes on the road," Beck said, gesturing to the front window. "Woops!" She said, giggling.

Beck thought she had a cute laugh. A cute smile, Nice eyes, nice..._Stop it boy. She's sixteen and ya hardly know the girl._

She frowned. "That's too much," she huffed. Beck smiled. she was cute when she was like that, Beck thought. Beck shook his head. "No problem at all. Got a spare room and no-one to use it. Besides, I can't let ya sleep in a truck. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if something bad happened to ya." Marti had a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Mr Beck. I think this is the beginnin' of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
